Esa noche decisiva
by Fikir
Summary: La primera vez que tendrá un concierto oficial, la primera vez que sube a una limusina, la primera vez que ve a Hana Song y la primera vez que pelea con soldados.


**Disclaimer: Blizzard Entertainment desarrolló Overwatch, sus personajes y su historia, por lo tanto son los dueños de todo lo anterior mencionado y yo solo escribo Fanfics porque soy Fan del videojuego.**

Sin sus patines que tanto le divertían, sin su habitual ropa, sin aquella arma contra la opresión que poseía se encontraba el brasileño dentro de un vehículo al cual se había subido por primera vez en su vida.

Estando cerca de su destino podía escuchar los gritos, pero no gritos de esos que le rompen el corazón por sentir el dolor desgarrador del emisor, esos eran gritos eufóricos, dichosos, impacientes, hermosos gritos que en su mayoría eran femeninos pero si se concentraba podía escuchar a un no menor número de varones y voces jóvenes.

La limusina se detuvo, un ómnico vestido elegantemente le abrió la puerta y el hombre agradeció el gesto porque de los nervios estaba seguro de que no podría abrirla por el sudor que se acumulaba en sus manos.

Al mirar al frente había un camino con muros de personas felices, algunas con lágrimas, pero no de esas que tanto detestaba ver que parecían sanguijuelas que en vez de succionar sangre se alimentaban del hermoso brillo en los ojos de los seres humanos, eran de emoción por verlo a él en vivo, las personas gritaban con la esperanza de obtener de su parte un autógrafo, una foto, un roce, unas palabras o una mirada y él no quería dejar a sus fans tristes por lo que terminó demorando más tiempo en entrar el edificio que el chofer en llevarlo a ese lugar ya que se aseguró de que todos, todos sus fans tuvieran un momento con él por lo que no les negó casi nada, ni autógrafos, ni fotos, ni abrazos, ni besos en la mejilla si lo pedían, aunque sí tuvo que desistir de las propuestas de noviazgo, de matrimonio, de una aventura pasional y de hacerle el favor a una chica de tener un hijo con su sangre. Pero se aseguró de que al cruzar aquellas puertas todos los que quedaron atrás tuvieran una sonrisa.

Por dentro el lugar era magnifico: personas vestidas para la ocasión, personas apresuradas de lado a lado para los preparativos o para atender a los grandes invitados de aquella noche, paredes, techo, piso de colores brillantes y elegantes. Se imaginaba que el escenario donde haría su aparición seria igual de fabuloso que ese sitio.

-Invitado detectado, por favor quédese quieto para un escaneo rápido- Un robot con voz femenina de forma esférica y que flotaba le había hablado y obedeció imaginando que era normal, terminado con el escaneo el robot le dio una tarjeta –Su habitación es la 086 piso 4, el elevador se encuentra al frente, que tenga un buen día señor Correia- Con eso se fue.

Caminando hacia el elevador sus ojos captaban todo lo posible del lugar, de verdad le gustaba y se sentía como alguien muy famoso entre las celebridades que identificaba. Llegaba a pensar que su situación era un sueño ya que de cierta forma podría decirse que se volvió famoso de la noche a la mañana haciendo lo que más le gustaba en la vida: Música y personas más vivas que nunca.

El elevador se abrió ante sus ojos asombrados de ver el interior de un lindo piso color granate y paredes de espejo, ya adentro pensaba que la noche solamente mejoraría.

Ya en el cuarto piso, el elevador se detuvo y el chico salió con el corazón apretado.

"¿Qué clase de elevador seguía reproduciendo esa música?" Estaba determinado a llegar a su cuarto para escuchar su música a todo el volumen posible para purificar sus oídos, esa tonada pasada de años y sin estilo debería ser ilegal según su opinión. Sin duda los peores cuatro pisos que subió por elevador de su vida.

Caminó a la izquierda fijándose en los números dándose cuenta de que retrocedían por lo que tuvo que devolverse viendo los números para verse frente a su puerta.

Antes de poner la tarjeta pudo escuchar cierta música en particular; era una canción de cierto nivel de cierto videojuego que le gustaba bastante y que reconocería donde fuera. Nueva misión: hablar con aquella persona que tenía tan buen gusto.

Al girar la cabeza a su derecha casi no se lo pude creer, una chica, cabello largo, rasgos asiáticos, un celular de última generación que tenía toda su atención.

-¡D. va en persona! ¡Wow! ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?- No pudo evitar emocionarse al verla ahí frente suyo, ni un hola de su parte, directo al asunto de pedirle un autógrafo.

La mencionada puso pausa al reconocer esa voz y con ojos abiertos de la impresión fijó su mirada en él para comprobar que no se equivocaba, luego sonrió.

-Solo si me das el tuyo también, me encanta tu nuevo álbum-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí!-

Esa conversación había empezado sin presentaciones como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, igualmente de cierta forma ya conocían al otro debido a que se admiraban mutuamente. unos momentos tomaron ambos para buscar algo para dar su autógrafo y lo que querían que fuera firmado, después de eso igual se quedaron charlando en el pasillo alegremente por un buen rato sobre temas que ambos pudieran entender como la fama, los fans, los hobbies, los medios de comunicación y demás cosas, se contaron unos cuantos momentos graciosos que cada uno había vivido en una situación de muchas personas viéndolos y finalmente el reloj de la chica sonó recordándole con una grabación de voz de ella misma que no debía perder el tiempo jugando y debía prepararse ya que era la presentadora del evento. Se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya dentro con todas las cosas propias que pidió le trasladaran por el hecho de que ahí estaría por una semana se lanzó en la cama importándole poco arruinar su ropa, buscó su celular y sus audífonos para escuchar la música que tanto adoraba.

Ese iba a ser su primer concierto oficial junto a otros talentos en el festival de arte juvenil que se estaba dando, su estancia seria de siete días para que pudiera recorrer la ciudad y ver a los demás invitados hacer su show. No sabía que su música había traspasado las fronteras de Brasil para ser reconocida en otros países del planeta y esa noticia lo había dejado dichoso porque simplemente era fantástico, algo que no esperaba conseguir, cuando le ofrecieron participar del evento no lo dudó un segundo ni porque le avisaron que tendría que estudiar algo del idioma para manejarse por la zona, después de todo conocer otro idioma puede ser divertido.

Su alarma para recordarle que el evento iba a comenzar le interrumpió una de sus canciones y la apagó rápidamente, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta, de igual forma Hana abrió la suya, la 88, encontrándose los dos de nuevo en ese pasillo, se volvieron a saludar mientras caminaban un poco apresurados para asegurarse de no llegar tarde y aprovecharon para hablar un poco en el camino.

Llegaron juntos pero tuvieron que separarse, ella debía estar en una plataforma arriba del escenario para hacer una gran entrada mientras él debía ir con el resto de los invitados, habían unos cantantes, magos, comediantes, varias caras conocidas en aquel mundo del cual ahora era parte.

Se escuchó la voz de la chica por todas partes diciendo que era hora del show y el publicó gritó lo más que podía levantando pancartas, entonces un tubo verde idéntico al de cierto videojuego famoso se desplegó desde el techo y de ahí salió Hana Song acompañada del sonido del juego cuando se sale por esas tuberías.

-¿Cómo está el público en esta hermosa noche?- dijo con el micrófono recibiendo por respuesta una gran exclamación de la masa de personas –Eso es fantástico, ahora demos un fuerte aplauso para demostrar el cariño y amor- Una gran explosión se escuchó no muy lejos.

El silencio estuvo por dos segundos antes de que los murmullos preocupados llenaran el lugar acompañados de unos cuantos gritos. Ella se preguntaba que sucedía cuando de su auricular recibió instrucciones.

"Evacua a las personas" Reconoció la voz del encargado del evento y supo que algo grave estaba pasando.

Lúcio escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la jugadora profesional decía sobre que se presentaron problemas y debían evacuar, escuchaba a los fanáticos decepcionados y algunos lanzando improperios al aire por arruinarles la noche de esa manera, no sabía bien el por qué pero tuvo una mala sensación antes de oír disparos cercanos a las gradas más altas que ya estaban vacías. De repente un gran grupo de ómnicos con ojos morados aparecieron con armas de fuego en vez de manos causando pánico entre las personas que quedaban.

Hana no perdió tiempo y decidida llamó rápidamente un MEKA que atravesó el techo de cristal para llegar hasta donde estaba su dueña, ella entró rápidamente y con los propulsores llegó a las gradas superiores para enfrentarse a esos robots.

Mientras los demás corrían por alejarse tomando vehículos Lúcio se apresuró para llegar al edificio donde se hospedaba que estaba a una cuadra del lugar, subió por las escaleras porque ni a punto de morir, ni por el fin del mundo, ni por ser amenazado volvería a entrar a ese elevador además de que en ese momento era más rápido ese camino, entró a su habitación y de una maleta sacó sus cosas.

Ella era una miembro reciente del ejercito surcoreano, llevaba apenas un mes y no había estado trabajando en terreno porque la estaban entrenando por lo que hacerle frente a los ómnicos que salían como hormigas de las puertas le estaba costando.

-Aquí Hana Song reportándose, un ataque ómnico se ha desatado en el festival de las artes juveniles- Contactó primero con el gobierno de Corea del sur –Necesito algo de apoyo en este lugar-

-Lo sentimos señorita- un hombre contestó a su llamado –Pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos, pero no se preocupe, contacte con Overwatch en la otra línea, sabemos que tienen soldados cerca y pueden ayudarle, fuera- colgó.

Dos semanas atrás Overwatch había ido a hacer tratados con el gobierno de su país natal para ayudarse mutuamente y ella con su gran personalidad hizo contacto con muchos miembros de esa organización. Dadas las circunstancias tomó esa opción.

-¿Hola? ¡Necesito algo de ayuda!- Hablo por su comunicador.

-D. va reconocida- Athena contestó, la chica estaba feliz de ser "Reconocida" en esa organización –Los refuerzos llegarán en dieciséis minutos- aunque se alegraba de saber que si la ayudarían la chica veía como la "vida" de su MEKA iba descendiendo lentamente

-¿No está Tracer? De verdad estoy en un gran problema- Seguía apuntando y disparando lo mejor que podía.

-Se encuentra en el polo sur en estos instantes-

-¿Y Mercy no puede apurarse?- Un grupo de ómnicos acercándose la hicieron retroceder y activó los propulsores hasta llegar nuevamente al escenario –Me hace falta un Healer- no podía evitar usar sus modismos de gamer.

-Se sabe que ha desaparecido nuevamente para ir a ayudar heridos-

-Genial- Aquellos robots se acercaban y ella ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para salir de su MEKA y enfrentarlos con su arma cuando escuchó cierta música que aumentaba su volumen gradualmente.

-¡Aquí llega el DJ!- Lúcio llegó al escenario con sus patines rodeado de esa música tan rítmica que le gustaba a la coreana, en eso nota que la "salud" estaba subiendo.

-¡Oh sí!- Exclamó y no dudó en envestir a unos cuantos "enemigos".

El brasileño se movió rápidamente subiendo unas paredes para llegar a las gradas altas y así disparar contra los ómnicos que seguían entrando, luego bajó para apoyar a la chica contra los que estaban cerca del escenario y para acelerar el proceso cambió de música haciendo que el MEKA fuera más rápido por un tiempo para regresar a la música anterior unos segundos antes de alejarse de su "Compañera de batalla" para seguir atacando ómnicos a ritmo acelerado subiendo por las paredes para evitar que le dieran tan fácilmente y regresó nuevamente al lado de ella para brindarle más vida. Así pasaron los minutos en lo que los robots no paraban de aparecer "como si tuvieran un spawn infinito cerca" según Hana, hasta que finalmente unos soldados llegaron para brindar apoyo y Lúcio seguía con lo suyo ayudándoles lo más que podía con el poder de la música. Los soldados no parecían demasiado impresionados por sentir que a veces eran más veloces y que en intervalos sentían que recuperaban fuerza y salud, después de todo varios de ellos ya habían muerto por instantes y habían regresado a la vida pero igualmente agradecían ese apoyo que les brindaba aquel joven que se movía libremente por todo el lugar.

Cuando ya no aparecieron más robots todos se pusieron a descansar en medio del desastre que era el lugar.

-¡Uf! Eso fue más agotador de lo que esperaba- Lúcio se sentó en el suelo estirando sus brazos.

La coreana salió de su MEKA dándose aire con las manos.

-Estar ahí adentro da mucho calor- comentó al aire para luego sentarse cerca del músico.

-¿Usted qué dice Winston?- le preguntó un soldado al científico.

Él miró en la memoria de uno de los ómnicos encontrando un chip con la insignia de una calavera.

-Informen que Talon ha planeado este ataque para aumentar el miedo a los ómnicos- el soldado asintió y se alejó.

-Oye, estuviste genial en la batalla ¡Choca esos cinco!- Le propuso Hana a Lúcio y él con gusto correspondió el gesto.

-Me agradó combatir al lado de tan buena guerrera, no eres como dicen ¡Eres mejor!- estaba feliz, su primer concierto oficial y se entretuvo atacando robots al lado de , una gran jugadora profesional a la cual admiraba mucho.

-Gracias-

Después de eso regresaron al lugar donde se quedarían a dormir por todo lo que durara el festival porque estaban seguros de que por las inconveniencias se extendería un poco para ganar el perdón del público.

Él se lanzó a la cama nuevamente, esa noche había literalmente peleado, no como en su país natal donde la lucha era por ser libre imponiéndose a lo que Vishkar trataba de hacerles era levantar los ánimos con altavoces a todo poder, sin duda la experiencia fue revitalizadora y le hizo dar varias vueltas al asunto en la cabeza así como daba vueltas en la cama.

Luchar, ayudar en la guerra, ayudar a los soldados.

Sonaba peligroso, arriesgado, casi un suicidio. Pero si una chica tan joven como lo era Hana Song se metía a terrenos en conflictos ¿Por qué Lúcio Correia Dos Santos no podría? Y de todas formas no necesariamente tendría que enfocarse en asesinar, podría ayudar, ser un soporte para los soldados, sí, eso sonaba a una nueva vida en la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Fin.**


End file.
